


A Little Something

by Pandamazing



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamazing/pseuds/Pandamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute moment between Dan and Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Something

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to get this out of my head because I haven't been able to concentrate on my other stuff ever since I have discovered them.

“Really, Phil. Another one?” Dan asked as he watched Phil carry in his newest potted plant. This one was a little strange looking, even compared to the humongous orange thing he had somehow snuck in last week.

“What?” Phil asked innocently, carefully placing his new friend on their dining room table. He stepped back to admire it for a moment, a smile slowly tugging at the edge of his lips. “What does he look like to you?”

“He? Phil, how can you even tell what gender it is?” Dan scoffed, shaking his head slightly before walking up next to the shorter male. “Why did you get it if you didn’t know what it was anyways, it could be poisonous or something and cause us to die in our sleep by some sort of invisible plant fume….thing.”

“Dan, that’s not even real.” Phil said with a sigh, reaching out to gently stroke his index finger along one of the long green leaves of the plant. “I meant what kind of name suits it?”

Dan turned his gaze from the plant to stare at the side of Phil’s head, the vote still out on whether or not he needed to organize an intervention with this whole houseplant business. This was the third time this week that a new leafy orphan had found it’s home in their flat, which in all honestly normally didn’t bother Dan at all. However, the fact that Dan couldn’t turn a corner without stubbing his toe on one of those damn ceramic pots was really starting to get all over him. “Well you named the last one Lord Leafington, right?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Phil said, turning his head towards the center of the lounge where said plant was currently sitting on top of their coffee table. “On second thought maybe that name should have been given to a larger plant.”

“Now you come to that conclusion?” Dan asked through a snort. “What about toe stump number three?”

“They aren’t in the way!” Phil defended his plants, turning his big blue eyes towards Dan. “You just can’t seem to walk in a straight path, I specifically put them on the edge of the hallway so that people wouldn’t trip.”

“Phil, I saw you trip on one yesterday.” Dan pointed out quickly; another amused laugh bubbling up from the back of his throat when Phil huffed in return.

“That’s not fair, Dan. You know I can trip over air.” Phil muttered, turning away from Dan to pad across the floor into the kitchen. Dan followed behind him, bumping into him as he walked passed him to get to the fridge.

“Look all I’m saying is that if you keep buying these things our flat will look like a jungle.” Dan said as he began pulling things out of the fridge to make dinner with. “Chicken for dinner alright?” he asked, standing up just in time to see the adorable scrunch of the nose Phil always gave when he didn’t particularly agree with something.

“That’s fine.” Phil said, grabbing a coffee cup from the cupboard.

“Liar.” Dan sighed, putting the chicken back in its place. “Taco’s?”

Phil smiled, head tilting as he admired the nice view of Dan’s ass as the other bent over to rummage through the fridge once more, the tight denim jeans that he had picked out for the taller man hugging in all the right places. Of course when they had been in the store the younger male had protested loudly against them, claiming that they simply weren’t ‘him’. Whatever that meant.

“Phil it would help if you would pick something.” Dan muttered as he stood up, turning around just in time to see Phil’s flushed cheeks. “What?” he asked, grinning as Phil quickly turned away from him.

“Nothing.” Phil muttered, smiling as he felt warm hands press against his hips a few seconds later. He tilted his head back, resting it on Dan’s right shoulder and closing his eyes. “How did you get taller than me again?”

“Because I’m awesome.” Dan murmured, pressing his lips against Phil’s neck. He slowly slid his hands from Phil’s hips to wrap around his slender waist, pulling him against his chest. “It would have happened eventually, can’t keep that much amazing bottled inside you know? It had to escape somehow.”

“You are ridiculous.” Phil whispered, closing his eyes as Dan began to leave a trail of opened mouth kisses all the way down his throat, stopping just where his shoulder met his neck. Phil shivered when Dan’s tongue pressed against that spot, his back arching just slightly against the taller man. “Dan…we don’t have time for this, we have to edit that video from yesterday and start something for dinner...”

“Mmhm.” Dan hummed softly, gently pressing his teeth against the same spot on Phil’s neck. The little mewl he received in return making his stomach tighten excitedly. He pulled away from Phil a few moments later, removing his arms from the shorter man’s waist to place them on his hips once again. Dan slowly turned Phil around to face him, resting his forehead against the other’s. 

Phil stared into those dark brown eyes, getting lost for a few seconds before slowly wrapping his arms around Dan’s broad shoulders. “How do we get anything accomplished?”

“Oh you know, it just sort of happens…somehow.” Dan said softly, laughing before rubbing their noses together for a moment. He picked his head up to press his lips against Phil’s, pulling away after a few more kisses. “What do you really want for dinner?” he asked, watching Phil’s face carefully.

Phil sighed, fingers gently tugging at a tuft of dark hair at the base of Dan’s neck. “I really didn’t mind chicken, you know.”

“You gave me that face.” Dan mumbled.

“What face?” Phil asked, sighing in frustration when Dan’s eyebrows rose. “Fine we can just have cereal. I don’t feel like cooking anyways.”

“What, no.” Dan said, slowly extracting himself from Phil. “You eat too much of that stuff already, how could you want it for dinner?”

“Hey.” Phil said, lip sticking out in a slight pout as he watched Dan walk out of the kitchen. He followed him into the lounge where the taller man was pulling on his jacket. “Where are you going?” he asked.

“We.” Dan corrected Phil, finding the older man’s jacket hanging from the back of one of their recliners. “We are going out to eat because you can’t live on cereal, Phil.”

“Dan.” Phil groaned, allowing the younger man to pull his arms through his jacket. “We could just order a pizza.”

“Phil, we can’t live on that either. We just had pizza last night! We are literally going to turn into a large pool of grease.” Dan sighed, grabbing his wallet and slipping it in to his back pocket.

Phil rolled his eyes but found his shoes and slipped them on. He walked into their bedroom to find his own wallet and keys, quickly shoving them into his jacket’s pockets before walking out to find Dan waiting at the door.

“C’mere.” Dan said, holding his arms open. He smiled when Phil walked into his arms, wrapping them around the older man’s waist once more. “Let me get this out of my system before we go out.” He said softly, holding Phil as close as he could.

Phil closed his eyes as he pressed his face into Dan’s neck, the warmth of the other’s arms seeming to ground him as they stood there. He wished they didn’t have to hide this from everyone. Phil wanted to shout from the rooftops that yes, they were in love and in a relationship. He wanted people to know that it was real, that they had been together basically from the first time they had met in person. No matter how stupid it sounded, it really had been sort of a love at first sight kind of thing.

Finally Dan pulled away only to cup Phil’s cheek, leaning in for a kiss that the older man eagerly returned. Dan’s hand slipped into one of Phil’s back pockets as tongues pressed against one another and a soft moan escaped.

Their lips separated with a soft _pop_ a few minutes later, Phil slightly out of breath as Dan placed another kiss against his forehead. “I love you.” He whispered, frowning as he felt Dan’s hand finally slip away from his backside.

“I love you more.” Dan said before straightening his jacket and turning towards their door.

**Author's Note:**

> Not claiming that Phan is real at all.


End file.
